


【TK】偽病嬌(上)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 偽骨科/TK/有些病老實說病不病已經不是重點了，也許病嬌的是作者...
Kudos: 4





	【TK】偽病嬌(上)

「小剛來，這是以後要在家裡住下的光一，以後可要好好相處喔。」

十歲的堂本剛穿著白色襯衫搭配深色吊帶褲，靠近脖子的地方綁著紅色小領結，睡醒沒多久就被佣人換穿好服裝，由管家牽著手從樓上走下來。  
映入眼簾的是吊掛在客廳從法國進口的巴洛克水晶燈，多層的水晶燈24小時都開啟著，透過水晶折射出的七彩光芒，歐式風格的客廳因此更顯富麗堂皇。

「你這孩子，怎麼不打招呼呢？媽媽是這麼教你的嗎！」

「夫人，少爺剛睡醒就趕緊下樓來見您，現在可能還在想睡。」管家趕緊向夫人解釋，一邊輕拉著堂本剛的小手暗示著。 

「母親早安，阿姨您好，光一君您好。」軟糯嗓音在早晨起床後還帶點奶音，堂本剛帶著甜甜的笑容打招呼。

「好了，管家，你帶兩位孩子先去吃飯，我跟彩子這客廳說下話。」很滿意兒子的表現，堂本夫人像是從來沒動氣過，依舊氣質端莊。

管家牽著堂本剛的手往餐廳走，被喚做光一的小男孩則亦步亦趨緊緊跟在後頭，表情僵硬不時左顧右盼深怕在偌大的房屋裡走失。

「彩子，妳真的決定好了？」堂本夫人對著多年的好姊妹實在不忍苛責，彩子跟她一樣畢業後便嫁人，當時一前一後懷孕的兩人還洋溢著幸福的氣息彷彿昨天般，現在好姊妹來告訴自己將改嫁，希望她能收留自己跟前夫的孩子。

「是的，佐惠子，妳也知道光一從小跟著我換了多少住處。」剛才在孩子面前都忍住不哭的彩子終於忍不住淚水，邊用手巾擦淚邊哭著說「好不容易再次遇到願意好好待我的人，但他的條件是把光一送養，我實在沒有辦法，所以才來拜託妳的。」 

感情路上總是遇人不淑的彩子，先是光一的親生父親與其他女人外遇逼她離婚，再來遇到的男人都是吃軟飯的，有時候還會趁彩子不在家對光一動手動腳，直到一年前在工作店裡遇到的男人，實在對自己跟光一很好，只是當論及婚嫁時對方突然說無法接受幫別人養小孩，要彩子做出選擇。  
而這就是彩子的選擇。

依舊坐在歐式沙發上的堂本夫人平靜喝著紅茶，彷彿早晨根本沒有人來拜訪過。原本在面前的彩子已經離去，帶著堂本夫人給的一張支票頻頻道謝後離開。

「光一，早餐好吃嗎？」

走進用餐的廳室，長型餐桌上擺放著新鮮水果與各式食物糕點，中間是一盆堂本夫人早起插好的花。堂本夫人走到光一身邊輕輕撫摸著他柔軟的黑髮，彷彿親生母子般，眼神充滿寵溺。

「謝謝堂本夫人，早餐十分好吃。」光一十分緊張，放下手中的吐司站起身畢恭畢敬回答，他記得媽媽告訴自己千萬要討人喜歡，不然就會連累她一起被趕出去。

「真的很好吃！」突然發現自己忘記微笑，趕緊扯開唇瓣對著堂本夫人用力笑著。

堂本夫人看著眼前的光一，只比自己兒子堂本剛大一百天，卻瘦弱許多，臉上掛著不自然的微笑努力討好身邊的人，心中湧起滿滿母愛，很是心疼。

「你以後就是堂本家的孩子了，別叫我夫人，跟小剛一樣叫我母親吧。」將光一哄回座位上坐好，堂本夫人刻意忽略自己兒子瞬間露出吃驚跟微搵的神情，交代管家好好照顧兩個小孩後便出門逛街去。

餐桌上除了微小的進食聲外，就剩光一偶爾用餐具刮到餐盤的刺耳聲音。

堂本剛睜著大又圓的雙眼不時打量眼前這位突然住進自己家的男孩，母親還說以後光一就是堂本家的孩子，內心嗤之以鼻。

光一從小到大沒有學過西式餐桌禮儀，每當刀叉在盤子上產生刺耳聲響，都令他十分難堪，不知所措的抬起頭正好對上堂本剛好看的圓眸盯著自己，害羞的紅了耳根又把頭低下去。

「管家先生，我吃飽了。」用餐巾擦了擦小嘴，堂本剛逕自從椅子上下來，往外走去。

「管、管家先生，我也吃飽了。」光一學著堂本剛的動作擦好嘴，盤子裡剩下的食物不少，但此時他卻想趕快跟上堂本剛腳步。

管家看著少爺離開的身影，以及才成為堂本家一份子的光一的身影，勾起溫暖的微笑，心裡由衷希望堂本剛少爺跟光一能好好相處，可以互相扶持給彼此一個溫暖的童年。  
\--  
「你跟著我做什麼？」

「我、我沒有…」

光一跟著堂本剛的身後在屋裡繞來繞去，沒想到轉彎後走廊上空無一人，驚慌失措的光一只好延著走廊上的房間挨個悄悄打開尋找堂本剛身影，就在他要打開走廊盡頭的房間時，身後傳來軟糯嗓音，嚇的光一開口就是否認。

「跟我來。」堂本剛對光一勾了勾手指，將他領至花園裡，逛了許久也沒有再說第二句話。

由於經常搬家，因此光一沒有什麼同齡朋友，也不太了解該怎麼交朋友，只能跟在堂本剛身後走動；堂本剛則是想著要怎麼面對光一，現在還不知道光一的目的，是該用對待其他家族同齡小孩的方式、還是用對待學校裡身分等級有著差距的同學的方式。

不知不覺兩人停下腳步站在花園裡許久，春日的太陽很暖，照的兩人暖呼呼的，吹撫過的春風將花園裡的櫻花樹花瓣吹下，形成小小的櫻花雨，光一看著站在眼前深思的堂本剛，像大福般白嫩的圓臉上，烏亮的圓眸一眨一眨、噘著三角小嘴沾上一片粉色櫻花瓣，不自覺伸手幫他拿走花瓣。

突然被碰觸的堂本剛瞬間充滿敵意，怒視著光一。

「你、你嘴上沾到花瓣了…」知道自己犯錯的光一趕緊低下頭，兩手不安的抓著腿側的褲子，這是媽媽昨天特別買的新褲子，想到這裡又把手鬆開，雙手絞在一起。

「對不起，嚇到你了嗎？」眼前出現一雙細嫩的小手，那雙手輕輕捧著自己的臉，將頭抬起。光一看見堂本剛的臉此刻距離自己好近，還可以聞道些微甜味，應該是餐桌上那盤鬆餅淋上蜂蜜的味道。

「我不喜歡別人碰我，但是謝謝光一君喔～」露出小虎牙可愛的笑著，堂本剛從吊帶褲口袋裡摸出一顆糖遞到光一手中「以後好好相處吧～」 

不喜歡吃甜的光一在笑著的堂本剛面前打開糖果放入口中，口腔立即彌漫濃郁的草莓牛奶味，也對著堂本剛露出燦爛的微笑。

「謝謝你，剛君。」

上演著離別與新開始的櫻花季，正式開啟『堂本光一』的新人生。  
\--  
「喂！堂本，快去幫我買可樂！」

班上的小霸王高木正用力踢著堂本光一的椅子，這次他要欺負的對象轉到堂本光一身上，原本還顧忌著是堂本家的孩子，某天卻在家裡聽見父母討論著堂本光一根本不是堂本家的小孩，於是高木便燃起既然無法欺負堂本剛，那就欺負堂本光一讓他替自己跑腿買東西的念頭。

反正對他們上流社會家庭來說，血緣才是一切，堂本剛應該會感激自己替他欺負這位根本無血緣卻賴著不走的堂本光一的。

「高木君…我…」

「誰讓你叫我名字的！快點去！」用力推了一把站起身的堂本光一，堂本光一往後踉蹌，臉上戴著的眼鏡滑落地上眼鏡架有些歪曲。

「發生什麼事情了。」

原本還算和諧的班上因為高木推了堂本光一而安靜下來，大家目光放在兩人身上，等著看場好戲。突然後門走進的三人打破沉默，身高較高的長瀨率先出聲。

「光一君說想喝可樂，我說要請他喝，但他又不願意去買，所以才起了點爭執。」高木對上長瀨的目光，氣勢已經沒有剛開始的旺盛，畢竟長瀨的家世比自己家好上許多，還有站在長瀨旁邊的岡田也是，當然其中最惹不起的便是始終帶著笑容的堂本剛。

「是這樣嗎？尼桑？」

摸著自己髮尾，堂本剛慵懶的開口詢問撿起眼鏡後細細檢查著的人，然而高木沒想到堂本剛會問堂本光一，轉過頭就是瞪著堂本光一，滿臉寫著如果你敢亂說話就揍你一頓的表情。

「嗯，因為快上課了，想說午餐時間再去買。」堂本光一不敢看堂本剛，他內心想著自己是不是又給剛帶來麻煩了，從入學到現在的半年，同學間的耳語跟態度堂本光一都知道，因此努力縮小存在感，只希望不要因為自己使堂本剛和堂本家蒙羞。但今天似乎搞砸了…

「高木君，謝謝你要請我哥哥喝可樂喔～」走到高木身邊有禮貌的道謝，再往前走回自己在堂本光一旁邊的位置坐下，用不大不小的音量配上不像叱責的字句對堂本光一說：

「哥哥真是的，想要什麼跟我說就好，以後不要麻煩同學囉。」

沒出三個月，高木同學轉學了，聽說是家裡公司營運出了問題，來不及向以往資助週轉金的堂本家求助便被強制破產。  
班上同學得知消息後便沒有多大反應，反正高木同學本來就橫行霸道，自然沒人為他覺得惋惜。  
\--  
「剛...要上課了...」

天台上堂本剛躺在堂本光一大腿上小歇著，堂本光一怕他弄髒制服還帶了墊子鋪在地上，怕他熱睡不著便主動為他搧風，還身體向前傾替他遮陽。

「再睡一下…」和初見時一樣的黏糊嗓音只是少了奶音，即使是變聲期，堂本剛的聲音只有變得更好聽更有男人味。

「待會的數學課要上新課啊…」堂本光一好聲好氣勸說著，數理苦手的堂本剛總是翹課，雖然學校老師不會找他麻煩，但這對堂本剛的學習不好。

「到時候光一再教我就好了，」翻過身面對堂本光一的腹部，堂本剛下定決心就是要睡覺，誰也無法改變他心意，伸出手抱住堂本光一的腰將臉埋入腹部蹭了蹭用撒嬌的語氣說

「尼桑會教我的對吧？吶？」  
\--  
堂本光一結束社團活動回到家裡已經過了晚餐時間，通常管家還是會將他那份餐點留著，但今晚他決定不吃，直接回房間洗澡後先去找堂本剛。

脫下棒球服露出的白皙肌膚上有著大小不一的印記，鮮豔紅、豆沙紅、還有漸漸散去的棗紅，手腕、肩頭甚至鎖骨還有青色痕跡跟齒痕。  
從鏡中看見上半身被留下的痕跡，堂本光一臉色有些不自然，更別說下半身的狀況比起上半身沒好到哪裡去，看著痕跡就想起它們是怎麼留在自己身上的，臉部又是一陣灼熱。

浴室隔間裡熱氣裊裊升起，毛玻璃佈滿霧氣跟水珠，模糊的人影動作隔著毛玻璃顯得更加色氣。

堂本剛倚靠在門邊，從堂本光一進門就有人來通知他，原以為光一會先去用餐，沒想到是先沐浴，估計今晚他又不吃飯了吧。

看著毛玻璃上的人影仰著脖頸仔細洗著頭髮，手上搓揉的海綿沾著泡沫沿著脖頸線條往下、在胸前停留一陣子後先舉高左手再換右手，順著身體曲線來到腹部，恥骨附近的部位看起來花了些時間清洗，先舉起左腿再換右腿，最後換清洗用毛巾沾上沐浴乳搓出泡沫後洗背。

正值青春期的青年盯著眼前的畫面出神，直到蓮蓬頭被關上才悄悄離開。

叩叩－

「剛我進來囉。」雖說青春期也會變聲，但堂本光一的嗓音還是有點奶音，這讓他有些自卑，在外面他很少開口說話。

「尼桑晚餐吃了嗎？」堂本剛坐在臥室裡的雙人沙發上，手裡拿著素描本塗塗改改。

「嗯…不餓…」

「真麻煩啊～」擱下筆、抬頭看向站在門邊扭捏的堂本光一，這是今天堂本剛第一次看堂本光一。

「剛別生氣…」

當堂本剛露出溫和笑容時，堂本光一就知道他在不高興了。  
趕緊上前在快要靠近沙發時沿著扶手併攏腿跪坐下，將才吹乾頭髮的小腦袋靠在堂本剛大腿上，雙手輕輕摸著他腿上漸漸長出的腿毛，然後仰起頭對著堂本剛柔聲討好。

「我為什麼要生氣。」

聞到從光一身上飄來的沐浴乳香氣，那是上個月幫他換的果香味，想到剛才窺視的畫面，堂本剛下腹一緊，腦袋中閃過一些好玩的事情想試試看。

「因為、因為我晚回來…」見堂本剛沒有反應，頓了一頓繼續解釋：「快比賽了，教練說得加強練習，等比賽結束後我就天天準時回家，剛別生氣了好不好～」

「尼桑說過吱呦才是最重要的…」換堂本剛嗓音顫抖帶著委屈，圓滾滾的雙眸含著霧氣望著堂本光一問：

「吱呦不是最重要的嗎？」 

「剛當然是最重要的！」聽堂本剛這麼控訴，堂本光一激烈的挺直上身，抓住他的手放在自己胸前。

「那…尼桑要怎麼證明呢？」

「剛想要我怎麼證明...」聲音有些乾澀，堂本光一知道堂本剛肯定有所準備，但今天是他晚回家，錯的人是他，所以無論堂本剛提出什麼要求，他都會努力讓堂本剛滿意。

只見堂本剛從背後拿出一只袋子遞給堂本光一，打開後裡面有著黑色眼罩跟透明口枷，堂本光一知趣的正座在臥房中央的地毯上，將袋子裡的東西給自己用上。

「就這樣？」

愉悅的嗓音裡帶著笑意，堂本光一聽了哆嗦，趕緊伸手將還穿著的衣物脫去，過程還得緩慢誘人，即使看不到還是側著臉望向堂本剛的位置，睡衣順著肩膀拉下時用側臉蹭了下肩頭，發出悶哼聲。

「…」堂本剛仔細端詳堂本光一的動作，在露出越來越多被他留下痕跡的肌膚，使他更加興奮，尤其戴著口枷發出的悶哼聲以及吞嚥不了的津液溢出滴落，使堂本光一流露不屬於他年齡的色情。

「別弄髒地毯喔～」

說完就看到堂本光一努力仰起頭將口水吞下，透過透明的口枷可以看見粉嫩的舌頭慌張的擺動。

「尼桑趴著吧。」

堂本光一照做，將屁股高高翹著，膝蓋跪在堂本剛替他拿來的小枕頭上，上身緊貼著地毯，兩隻手放在臉頰兩邊抓著地毯並努力維持頭部抬高的姿勢。

看不見後其它感官都被放大，堂本光一感受到冰冷的東西正描繪著他的臀部，從被碰觸的面積來判斷，應該不是太大的物品，但冰冷只有持續一點點時間，這材質該不會是…

「尼桑好像猜到了呢～」

這點讓堂本剛很佩服，雖然知道堂本光一理科很好，但對於未知事物的直覺也是非常準確。

他不費吹灰之力用食指與中指撥開早就清理乾淨的後穴，將物品抵著緊張縮起的入口，稍微試探的往裡推了推。  
也許是矇著眼令堂本光一比平時更加緊張，幾次試探都無法將物品放入，堂本剛有些失去耐性。

「嘖，尼桑很沒誠意嘛！」

「嗚...」無法說話只好用嗚噎跟身體扭動來回應，堂本光一扭動臀部往堂本剛方向靠去，表示討好。

「好了放鬆，我可不想傷到最愛的尼桑喔～」

在扭動的臀部上親了一下，堂本光一便停止扭動，努力放鬆入口使物品能夠放入一些。

「不可以夾緊喔…」認真將東西往甬道塞入，堂本剛突然想到好像還沒跟堂本光一說這是什麼。

「今天尼桑做實驗時拿著玻璃試管的身影很帥氣呢…」 

「唔…嗯…」堂本光一更加不安。

「班上的向井同學這麼說的，她說光一看起來就像是王子…」說到這裡堂本剛笑了起來，手上的推進動作卻沒有停下「還請我轉交情書給你…」 

「嗚...」物品被推到一個深度後便停下，堂本光一不敢大意，即使碾壓過前列腺也忍著想要大力收縮的慾望，死命抓著地毯放鬆肌肉。

「所以我啊，就把玻璃試管帶回來了～」放開握著試管的手指，堂本剛很滿意的看著從穴口還露出一小截試管的樣子，手掌覆蓋在堂本光一光潔的臀部上搓揉。

「別亂動喔，聽說試管很易碎的…」

說完走到沙發從旁邊的櫃子抽屜拿出像蛇般捲曲的黑線，那是堂本剛無聊從網路上訂購的內窺鏡，自帶照明功能還防水，最重要的是可以連上手機即時錄影拍照，當然不用說是高解析度的。

趴在地上的堂本光一可以感覺到口水不停順著脖子往下流，黏膩的感覺使他不是很舒服，但是他不能隨意變換姿勢，因為現在後面插著玻璃試管，他怕隨便動作會牽動到肌肉使試管被夾碎而受傷。但他最擔心的不是自己受傷，是怕掃了堂本剛的興致，他不想要堂本剛不高興。

「尼桑的小穴很粉嫩呢～」突然聽到這句話使堂本光一像被雷打到般愣住，耳尖瞬間熟透。

「被上了這麼多次裡面還是這麼粉嫩，」捏著露出的試管稍微抽插了下，觸碰到某個角度時明顯看到手機螢幕上的甬道內肌肉收縮了下「是這裡嗎？尼桑？」 

「是這裡讓尼桑舒服的嗎？」

堂本光一無法回應只能晃了晃腦袋，堂本剛見他口是心非，更是故意針對那一敏感點戳弄，引出堂本光一高亢的鼻音。

「尼桑怎麼能對我說謊呢…吱呦傷心…」

側身看向堂本光一前面高舉的分身，在戳到敏感點時分身會突然小跳動，從鈴口滲出更多晶瑩。  
在一陣玩弄後心滿意足的堂本剛才將試管取出，好好保存手機裡錄製的影片，繞到堂本光一面前摘掉他的眼罩，拍了拍滿是紅暈的小臉使口水滴落更多。

「過來吧。」

指了指自己早就高聳的下身，堂本光一順從的起身，久趴的姿勢使他膝蓋發軟，不禁往前倒去。

「這麼迫不及待嗎～吱呦好高興～」

見堂本光一有些驚慌的神情跟動作，大大愉悅了堂本剛，即使對他來說光一不過就是個實驗品，用來滿足青春期的衝動欲望。

「好好含著。」

穩住堂本光一身體，將碩大從口枷的洞口放入，這口枷是配合堂本剛性器尺寸特別訂製的，材質當然不會傷害到堂本剛，也不會傷害到堂本光一。  
至於用透明是為了更好欣賞堂本光一的臉跟口腔，看到平時優雅小口進食的小嘴被撐大、粉嫩的舌頭在口腔裡不知所措的轉動，碩大放入後不會被笨拙的技巧刮到敏感的頭部，還能享受深喉時堂本光一無法反抗只能隨著本能縮緊喉部，這一切都使堂本剛生理與心理達到滿足。

「嗚…」

被揉著頭髮抵著後腦勺迫使自己含入更多碩大，堂本光一從最開始的反感到現在出現異樣情愫，原本軟下的分身又精神起來。

「尼桑好像喜歡被插嘴呢～」

對上堂本光一的上目線，那漆黑的瞳孔裡從原本的迷濛在聽見話語後閃過驚愕到現在羞怯，每個瞬間堂本剛都沒有錯過。  
尤其發現堂本光一偷偷伸手撫慰自己的分身，邊含著堂本剛的碩大還邊扭動著臀部試圖摩擦枕頭的小動作，堂本剛覺得可以再把另一樣東西拿出來了。

「光一嘴痠不痠？」

「唔…」聽見堂本剛改變叫自己的稱呼，代表這是有談判的空間。

但對上堂本剛閃爍興奮光芒的圓眸，堂本光一原本想點頭的動作硬是停止，輕輕的搖了搖頭。

「但我想聽你的叫聲…」  
手指穿過堂本光一柔順的髮絲，用了潤髮乳後髮質變好許多，像是上等的絲綢般柔順；另隻手的大拇指愛憐的摩娑堂本光一左臉頰，滿臉潮紅的樣子誘人可口，尤其那顆淚痣的位置不會過度嬌媚，卻能引起愛憐。

「尼桑叫給我聽好嗎？」

把口枷替他卸下，揉了揉他的兩頰，順便從冰箱裡拿出在堂本光一來臥室前請傭人送到房裡的柳橙汁給他，趁他專心喝著果汁時從衣櫃裡拿出另一項用品。

「謝謝剛…」喝完果汁的堂本光一舔拭沾在嘴角餘韻，為了堂本剛貼心替他準備喜歡的柳橙汁而內心感動。

「待會好好表現喔～」刮了下堂本光一高挺的鼻梁，堂本剛露出小虎牙笑著。

打開黑色盒子，黑色絨布中放著一支材質呈現透明像是水晶製的…性器。

「這是…」堂本光一聲音有些乾澀，雖然堂本剛之前也試過不少用品，但都是尺寸較小的。

「嗯…做工挺美的～」在臥室裡溫暖鵝黃燈光照射下，放在絨布中的道具看起來神聖發光「尼桑放心，雖然是照我尺寸下去訂製的，但有吩咐做小點～」 

拿出透明的性器從底部打開，這裡也是特別吩咐要弄個小開口，把微型攝影機放入抵到前端傘部，打開攝影機鏡頭後再確定連動的手機也能即時收到影像，便把道具放在堂本光一跪夾著的小腿間。

「尼桑，這是給你的獎勵喔～」

雖然不知道獎勵什麼，但堂本光一仍然乖巧接受，撥開臀瓣嘗試將道具放入，經過幾次調整後終於讓道具頂端抵在入口，確認待會緩緩坐下便能順利插入。

「剛…我好了…」

乖巧的跪坐著調整姿勢，兩手努力擺弄著臀部使穴口可以對準道具，坐下時因道具從穴口滑開掃過會陰部時的蹙眉、以及試了幾次都不成功的懊惱咬唇，看這堂本光一調整的過程早就令堂本剛慾火難耐。

「來，含著。」

帶著紅潮的小臉上還印有被口枷束縛的痕跡，堂本光一緩緩開啟雙唇、伸出半截粉嫩舌頭，先是舔弄碩大的傘部、再順著左手扶住的莖身來回愛撫，右手照顧著球部輕揉著，再含入口腔前不忘抬眼望向堂本剛，待他示意可以含入時才將碩大緩緩吞入，舌頭討好似的描繪著冠狀溝，鼻間發出悶哼聲表示好吃。

「嘶──牙齒收起來…」

做為懲罰，堂本剛用手抵住堂本光一後腦勺猛地往喉部插入，惹的堂本光一喉頭一陣收縮，眼角被逼出反射性的淚水。

沒多久堂本光一逐漸掌握訣竅，開始加快口部動作，極可能發出大聲的吸吮聲來討好堂本剛。

「嗯哼～」

見堂本剛享受的瞇起雙眸，三角小嘴半開合輕喘著，堂本光一為自己能帶給堂本剛愉悅而感到幸福。  
臥室裡飄盪的喘息聲與吸吮聲漸漸的使人沉迷，堂本光一試著偷偷伸手撫慰自己分身，抵著道具的穴口也準備好、努力慢慢下沉腰部，使道具能充滿自己。

「尼桑也挺享受的嘛～」

正當堂本光一半瞇著雙眸小嘴奮力吸吮碩大，一手撫慰自己、身後努力吞納尺寸偏大的道具時，右耳突然被細緻的手掌撫住輕輕拉扯著。

「唔…嗚───」

敏感的耳朵被人玩弄，堂本光一不禁蹙起眉頭，發出哼唧聲。

「可以喔～本來就是獎勵尼桑的…」

盯著堂本光一充滿情慾的小臉，堂本剛有些忌妒，明明之前上他的時候都不曾露出這種陶醉神情，難道自己的肉棒比不起道具嗎。  
但另方面又沉迷在堂本光一這魅惑的神情裡，這可是他努力證明堂本剛有多重要的證據。

「大家都說尼桑是王子呢…」  
邊說邊加快腰部擺動，堂本光一被這突如其來的動作緊張的打亂口部動作。

「聽說王子是不會unko的，所以才會這麼粉紅吧…」

語調明顯上揚許多，堂本剛將手機螢幕放在堂本光一眼前，果不其然看到螢幕畫面的人瞳孔一縮，滿臉都是慌亂。

「啊啦～這樣就射啦～」

感受到小腿被溫熱的液體沾染，堂本剛笑著摸了摸堂本光一的下巴，見他因射精而有些失控的將道具更往深處吞納，畫面上可看見甬道內粉色肌肉正不規則的收縮著，當觸碰到某一點時更是收縮劇烈。

身後莫名的酥麻感湧上，堂本光一不知所措的擺弄腰部，卻越擺動越舒服，但他也沒忘記最重要的事情，下意識加重吸吮力道跟加速吐納堂本剛的碩大，在感受到碩大更加脹大後規律的脈搏跳動後，一鼓作氣將碩大含入喉頭深處，這刺激使堂本剛釋放在堂本光一嘴裡。

「嗚哼──」

綿延的鼻音是從堂本光一鼻間傳出，口腔裡蔓延著腥味，以往他是無法忍受的，但今晚的白濁似乎比之前甜美，邊感受甬道高潮收縮著、前方的分身又射出些稀薄的液體。

「吱呦果然是尼桑最重要的人呢～」

結束後堂本剛拿起事先準備的濕毛巾擦拭著自己下體，看著癱軟在地毯上半啟的紅腫雙唇溢出晶瑩津液，以及堂本光一失焦的雙眸，他決定把關掉的手機螢幕打開，調為錄影模式。

這可是堂本光一努力證明的成果，得好好的永久保存。

TBC


End file.
